


To Hide the Tower

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: A Cave For a Tower [3]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: "Only with a good deal of power." Balthazar glances up from the book Nimue had dropped in his lap when she arrived this time. "And practice. When did you figure it out?"





	To Hide the Tower

"I haven't been a part of this world since before even Balthazar was born." Nimue tilts her head, looking into the distance for a moment. "Perhaps not long before Balthazar was born, but I'm certain he wasn't yet even a babe in arms when I decided a fortified and hidden tower was safer than wandering."

"How did you hide it?" Dave watches warily as the web of wire on the back of Nimue's hand glows a moment. "I saw how Balthazar hid something, but that's not the same, is it?"

"It is and it isn't." Nimue shrugs, shifting so she can lean back far enough to dangle from the railing she's sitting on, knees hooked firmly around the metal bar. "There's more to successful illusions than the redirection of light. And you can't make something insubstantial that already has substance, not readily, at least. Now, giving something substance that lacks it? That is a little more easily done."

"Only with a good deal of power." Balthazar glances up from the book Nimue had dropped in his lap when she arrived this time. "And practice. When did you figure it out?"

Nimue rolls her eyes, and sticks out her tongue. "Only a couple centuries ago. And it still works best if you're not doing anything else at the same time."

"Then how have you hidden your tower so long?" Dave frowns as Nimue grins, hoping he hasn't put his foot in it. Again.

"Structural spells, permanently built into the cliffs so they wouldn't collapse as they were hollowed out." Nimue shrugs, though it looks weird seeing it upside down. "I don't need illusions to hide most of the tower so long as I hide the entrances well."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted to tumblr](https://morgynleri.tumblr.com/post/132944854834) 10 November 2015 as an incomplete snippet.


End file.
